


Marriage of Convenience

by Tigerlillyhunt



Series: Living On The Surface [2]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Sans a creep, Sans remebers the resets, Test run chapter, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell W. D. Gaster, gonna be a bit darker than MT, monster town au, so does Gaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerlillyhunt/pseuds/Tigerlillyhunt
Summary: Taking place ten years after monsters had arrived on the surface, monster/human relations still haven’t gotten better. In a last-ditch effort, the King and Queen of monsters decided to arrange a marriage between their ally’s daughter, Hannah, and a skeleton noble, Sans Gaster. Unknown to her, this isn’t their first time meeting, they’ve met, but in past timelines.This time Frisk promise no more resets unless it’s necessary. Sans would finally not only meet, but wed the object of his obsession. And now that he finally has her there’s no way he’s going to let her go without a fight.(AU: Underfell)So I've been reading some stories labeled as 'same reader different timeline' so I wanted to try one so same Oc different AU.





	Marriage of Convenience

The skeletal monster watched the human, **_his_** , moved about on the screen in front of him. Hannah Higgins was her name she was soft and round would put any body pillow to shame. Her skin sparks memories of hot chocolate on a cold winter night with his brother when they were baby bones. Eyes shared the same color as freshly turned dirt, rich, and vibrant. Ten years, he’d been on the surface in this timeline, and not once he’d run into her. It was the same pattern, the kid would fall, met up with the crazed queen. Escape met up with him and his brother, go throughout the underground not killing monsters and set the imprison race free.

The kid was about seventeen now close to being an adult in human years, the kid, of course, met Hannah many times. After all, the King and Queen are working closely with Hannah’s family for monster rights. Not even a year after the monsters resurfaced, they had gotten their basic rights. You can see monsters owning land, running a business, getting a higher education, being able to run for government and vote. Even after all these huge jumps in equality monster/human relations weren’t the best. Both monster and human hate groups popping out of the wood work with every new election.

Asgore decided that it was time to bring back the ‘marriage of convenience’ clause. A way to stop human and monster warring back in the back before the war. It was all political, a marriage without love, a business transaction. It’s a way to say we shouldn’t be fighting anymore.

Sans sighed as he turned the television off, today is his engagement party to tell the word that he’s a taken monster. No more drunken romps after a night at Grillby’s, he chuckled deeply getting hitched won’t stop him. Taking one last drag of his cigar, the monster rubbed it out. His old man forced him into a suit for this shit, why did have to marry a stinking human for? Papyrus was a better choice; his younger brother is about of the Captain Royal guards!  

Wing Dings claimed because he was the oldest it was his responsibility to wed the human. The suit was handmade on the request of his father, it resembles the one the Doctor wore on a day to day basic only with finer material to bring it the next level. The suit was black with a ruby red silk shirt, black tie, and matching red waist coat. Even though he was skeleton these clothes gave him the illusion that he had a stomach. Sans pulled at the tie around his neck, maybe he could convince the kid to reset after the party. The small skeleton jumped slightly from the banging on his door.

“SANS YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING IT’S TIME TO LEAVE” the bedroom door was flung opening by Papyrus. Who was in also an identical tailored suit for this party, he wore it much better than he did, and the younger brother showed no signs of the magical gut either.

“Yea boss, I here ya’” the shorter of the two let out a dry laugh

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THE KING CHOSE YOU OFF ALL MONSTERS” Sans flinched slightly but his brother didn’t notice or chose to ignore. “I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER CANDIDATE”

“Pops said the oldest, so I guess I bet ya’ out on that one” Sans stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged all he wanted was this night and timeline to be over with. Papyrus grunted before exiting the room, Sans shuffling behind him.

Wing Dings was waiting in the foyer for his two sons, his back turned to them as he checked his watch. The skeleton family was already late, not by that much, the festivities were already starting. No doubt the King and Queen were waiting for them to make the announcement to the public.

“Took you two long enough, we’re late” he stated without looking back at his offspring, your mother is already there”

The two boys bow their heads in shame as the ghoul ushered them into a vehicle, and drove on to the streets at high speeds. Sans was shocked to learn that he and his brother were nobles the first time around since the only higher caste they knew were Royalty and a hand full of other noble families that he could count his fingers. Not to mention the whole underground forgot about the Gaster’s nobility when the Royal scientist and his wife was sucked into the void. Papyrus has guarded many of these higher upper crust families, even when they spat at and disrespect him while they were under his protection. Once news spread of the new noble family the same monsters that disrespected Papyrus are now trying to create a union by offering their children as mates to him.

 

.

 

When can he go home, there are a few more tapes he needed to watch of his human before he gets trap into his marriage. A bottle of spiked mustard in hand the skeleton rolled his red eye lights. Scanning the room, he wondered who would be his glowing bride to be. What human will freely decide to marry someone, a monster that she doesn’t know? She truly must be an idiot or have a fetish too bad for her he’s not a beastly monster.

It can’t be, his grip tightens on the bottle, it was her! She was surrounded by a small party of friends. Her hair was pulled up in a fancy bun, a few strands of escaped the bun. She wore a simple but elegant green gown that hugged her in all the right ways, it flared out at her hips and hung down loosely. She wore green gloves that went up to her forearms.

 

Fuck.

 

Why must he just meet her now, he’s getting married off to some whore, just his luck. Sweat started to pour down the skeleton’s skull. His legs moved on their own, soon he was just a few feet away from his human. One of her friends, a rabbit monster, looked over his way.

“I didn’t know that they’ll let trash in now” she smiled smugly folding her arms over her chest. Oh, he knew his little bitch from his underground says.

“I can say the same fer ya’ inn keeper” his eye sockets narrowed at the monster in front of his “didn’t kno commoners were welcomed to this shindig”

“What can I say I’m a plus three” she leaned over to **_his_** human, draping her arms around the chuckling human.

“You know him, Daisy,” she asked, Sans felt his knees go weak at the sound of her voice. It was not a surprise that Daisy befriended Hannah, a matter of fact in every timeline this rabbit monster manages to get buddy, buddy with her. Sans tries but fails to befriend said rabbit when they’re still on the ground, but she never bites.

“Yea, Pan-pan from the underground days” the rabbit nuzzles the human cheek, who continued to giggle in delight.

“Hello, there my name is Hannah Higgins” she held out her gloved hand “and it’s nice to meet you, sir”

“Likewise,” he told her hand and gave it a firmed shake “Sans Gaster” he saw something flashed in her eyes, it was gone as quick as he came.

“Hoe, how could he not know your name?” A human, she was tall, scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Listen, Geo not everyone watched the TV and uses the internet for news” Hannah straighten herself, smoothing out the dress.

“Fine I’ll give him that, but you have to take your place soon” she took Hannah’s hand and drags her away “the King and Queen are about to make the announcement”. The group disappeared into the crowd, the second human, the shortest of the group gave him one last look before following her friends.

Maybe he can make her his mistress, it would be a waste to come all this way and not try. Sans took a swing of his bottle after all this marriage was nothing more than a tactical business transaction it meant nothing on either side of the parties. He’s damn sure that his blushing bride already had someone on the side.

“SANS YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CUMBERWORLD, THE KING IS READY FOR HIS SPEECH” Papyrus, grabbed his brother by arms and drags him to the stage. He saw his father and mother was already waiting for him.

“Oh, there you are sweetie” Moon, his skeletal mother rushed over him, picking up a napkin she dapped off the sweat on his skull, “it's almost show time, Sans” she fixed up this suit.

“Moon dearest, please don’t baby him” Wing Dings eyed his wife “he’s a grown monster”

“He’ll always be my baby bones Wing Dings” Once she was done with Sans Moon moved over to Papyrus “you too, my sweet string bean” much to the younger brother’s protest. The monster family was standing across from the human family, who was smiling and waving at the crowd. No signs of his bride yet.

“Ehem” Asgore’s booming voice travelled over the masses as he stood behind the podium “Hello everyone, I would like to thank you for making it today, and as you all here know this is a celebration of a new union between humans and monsters” he paused for room to finish clapping.  “We are taking a controversial step, to normalize human and monster relations. Some might disagree with great numbers, but others are on our side” the King stopped once more looking down at his notes. “After long discussions both parties have concerns moving forward on” Sans rolled his eyes, he had no say in this at all “but we decided, this was for good of monsterkind and moved forward…I present you to the newest member of the Gaster clan” the King stopped and took a step back and Hannah walked up to the podium.

“Greetings everyone, I Hannah Higgins will be wed to Sans Gaster” she gripped the sides nervously “in attempts to quell embers of dispute of monsters and humans, I’ll try my very best calm the rifts between our once peaceful races” Hannah bowed slightly before heading back to her family.

“She’s such a charming human isn’t she, Sans” Moon said this with no room to disagree, his mother was already smitten with his human. Sans couldn’t be happier; his father must like her on some level to allow this happen. Papyrus, on the other hand, Sans could see the deep scowl on his younger brother’s face.

“Hee…yea” Sans red lights trained on the human, suddenly this marriage of convenience didn’t seem that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I continue this, yes, I’ll be continuing this after I finish Monster Town. Why? Because this is going to have a lot of spoilers and it’ll a fast burn; I have no intentions for this story to go over 20 chapters. I want Sans to be a major creeper in this AU, imagine being infatuated with this one person for maybe centuries but never getting further than saying a hello. Then you have the chance to be with them, would you jump at the chance and let anyone get in the way? I want to explore that, this is just a test chapter so let me know if you like it or want to me to fix some things.


End file.
